


Tales About Scars.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Hikaru starts, brushing lips against his shoulder. “This one?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _\- Magic Knight Rayearth, Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru: Lantis on bottom – battle scars_

**Tales About Scars.**

Hikaru starts, brushing her lips against his shoulder. “This one?”

Lantis doesn't get to answer; Eagle laughs and then one long finger follows the length of the scar.

“That'd be mine, Hikaru,” Eagle says, voice warm as honey even as he also leans against his back to brush his lips there. “We fell of a tree.”

Hikaru giggles; Lantis can feel her stomach trembling against his arm and he turns his hand just a little to caress the shape of her thigh.

“You what?”

“We fell asleep on the branch of a tree and...” he might not see Eagle's face at the moment, but he knows it's sheepish. He snorts at that but doesn't move. “Well, the branch decided we were heavy.”

“Did you get hurt, too?” Hikaru asks, soft concern even as she's tracing more of the scars over his back. Lantis feels her tracing a scar that Zagato caused when they started training with Guru Clef and he hopes she won't ask; Zagato's name still dampens Hikaru's mood, and Hikaru never looks lovelier than with a smile.

Eagle's hand brushes his face and Lantis smile against the touch.

“Well, no. Something softened my fall.”

“As in, I took the blunt impact,” Lantis adds, but he can't even try to be cross when Hikaru giggles and nuzzles at his side, when Eagle's hand moves from between his shoulder blades to the small of his back. There's a pause, and then his fingers come back, slick with oil. Lantis takes a deep breath and then he lets it out as Eagle's fingers push inside him. Hikaru nuzzles against his neck and he searches for her mouth, kissing her as slowly as she allows him to.

The kiss breaks as Eagle slides inside him; Eagle gives a small moan, face pressed against his neck and Lantis feels Hikaru kiss his lips and face. Eagle and him move to their side and he holds Hikaru as she kisses scars over his shoulder and chest.

Her hand and Eagle's curl around his cock and Lantis moans as they move, eyes half open as Hikaru leans forward so that she can kiss Eagle too. Lantis' moves a hand and covers one of her breasts, smells the cinammon of her hair. Hikaru gives a giggly moan. Next, Eagle presses his smile against his neck.

“We _are_ paying attention to you,” Eagle teases, a little breathless. Lantis closes his eyes as Eagle thrusts deeper, as his hand and Hikaru's move faster. "In case you've not noticed."

His comeback is interrupted as he groans, face hidden against Hikaru's breasts as he comes. A few moments after that, he feels Eagle bitting at his shoulder – a new mark – and then Eagle spills inside him.

Hikaru snuggles against him, her hand moving over his side and over Eagle's as best as she can without moving. Lantis appreciates the effort so he moves his hand over her side, too. His finger finds the telltale rough texture of a scar, so he moves his thumb over there again, curious, shifting a little to see if Eagle decides to move.

“What about this one?” He asks, drowzily. Eagle mumbles something that sounds like 'insatiable', but there's laughter hidden there. Lantis can't help but smile too when Hikaru starts giggling at both of them.  



End file.
